


I won't be denied by you

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: "What’s a soulmate?” A small child had asked her father.The father smiled and replied, “A soulmate is someone you spend the rest of your life with. They protect you from harm and love you with every fiber of their being.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fic that just happened out of nowhere. I'm putting a total twist on the whole soulmate au thing. Also I'm currently playing a game in which I try to see how dark can I make Steve Rogers :)
> 
> Also I will be putting a warning in the notes if I end up writing something that will make you uncomfortable
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_ “What’s a soulmate?” A small child had asked her father. _

_ The father smiled and replied, “A soulmate is someone you spend the rest of your life with. They protect you from harm and love you with every fiber of their being.” He held his arm out and showed his daughter a marking. “That child is the same sign your mother has, which means she’s my soulmate. Everyone has the same mark as their own soulmate and life will find a way to bring them together.” _

_ The young girl’s eyes widened in amazement, “That’s amazing papa! I can’t wait to find my soulmate,” she gently patted her left side. _

_ Her father’s eyes turned to worry and regret. His daughter didn’t have a choice in her soulmate because of him. Unlike everyone else, he had sold his daughter to a terrifying man.  _

_ A man that he owed everything to. _

_ His heart clenched as he watched his daughter leave to play outside with their family German Shepherd. _

_ “Forgive me little one,” he broke down in his chair, “please forgive your foolish papa.” _

*****

_ 5 years ago _

_ “It’s a girl Lord Romanov.” Nikolas shook in his seat at the words of the midwife.  _

_ A girl _

_ It couldn’t be! _

Your wife will have a little girl

Your daughter will be enough payment to what you owe me

_ Nikolas buried his face in his hands but immediately got up and headed towards the room where his wife laid with their daughter. _

_ “Ariana,” he opened the door and began to pack their things, “we have to leave.” _

_ “Lord Romanov, Lady Romanov cannot leave, she had just given birth,” the midwife scolded. _

_ Green eyes glared at the woman, “You do not understand the situation we are in! Ariana can you stand?” _

_ The redheaded woman nodded her head, “I can, I’m in some pain but I can stand.” Ariana held the child closer to her. “You don’t think he’ll actually come, do you?” _

_ “He’s a man of his words, you know that my dear.” Nikolas grabbed his father’s pistol and began to load a few silver bullets. “Ms. Vera, you must leave, it’s for your own safety.” _

_ The older woman was confused, “I do not understand Lord Romanov. I will not leave you, I have been working for your family for years.” _

_ “Ms. Vera,” Nikolas placed his hands on the old woman’s shoulders. “Please you must understand, the man that’s coming….he’s like the devil and he will not stop until he gets what he wants.”  _

_ “Nikolas what have you done?” _

_ The Romanov patriarch began to shake, “When I had started foolishly started to taint the Romanov name, I made a deal with a man that would help me straighten up and bring back glory to our name. He didn’t say what he wanted as payment until he had found out that Ariana was pregnant. He said that my wife would bear a daughter and our daughter will become his soulmate.”  _

_ Vera gasped in shocked. She had heard stories of beings that had the ability to predict the birth of their soulmate. These beings were not human, they were different from everyone else. Her blue eyes fell upon the child that she had helped bring into the world. That poor child was condemned to a life that she could not escape from nor change.  _

_ “Nikolas, what did he look like?” _

_ “He was a tall muscular man. Blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was something about him that was terrifying. Sometimes I could see his eyes flash red when he was angry.” _

_ Vera took a step back, “Leave, you both must leave now!” She was helping Nikolas pack while Ariana rested a bit with a newborn.  _

_ Once they finished packing, Vera helped Nikolas to the black Bentley where the driver was waiting. The driver and Nikolas helped put the baggages into the trunk and Vera helped Ariana get into the car. _

_ “You have your father’s pistol?” NIkolas nodded. “Good, keep it by you.” _

_ “Vera, do you know this man?” _

_ The Romanov midwife nodded her head slowly. “Aye I have, and I’ve seen what he can do.” _

_ “Vera, please come with us,” Ariana grabbed the older woman’s wrist.  _

_ The old blonde smiled and cupped her face, “Ariana I must stay. You must keep this beautiful child safe.” _

_ “Lord Romanov,” the driver looked back at them through the mirror. _

_ “Drive and drive fast,” Nikolas ordered. _

_ The man nodded and sped out of the driveway. Vera quickly ran back into the manor as she heard the sound of howling. She headed to the study and quickly grabbed the Romanov’s family silver sword. The moment she grabbed it, the lights went out and her breathing quickened. Despite not hearing any footsteps, she could feel a presence and immediately turned around as the windows slammed opened. The sounds of wolves howling were getting closer.  _

_ “I know you’re there, show yourself,” Vera swung the sword. _

_ “The Romanov’s always had wonderful taste in vodka.” A voice called out. _

_ Vera turned around and could see a silhouette sitting on Nikolas’ desk chair. “Hello Vera.” _

_ “Why are you here?” _

_ The person chuckled and set the glass down, “You know why I’m here, and who I’m here for. Don’t be stupid and put the sword down.” _

_ “I won’t tell you anything.”  _

_ The person shrugged and downed the drink before standing up. Vera could feel herself shake as a pair of red eyes looked at her. _

_ “That’s fine, you don’t need to tell me anything. I know where they are.” The person stroked his right bicep. “I’ll  _ always  _ know where they are,” Vera could’ve sworn she saw fangs as the person grinned.  _

_ The sounds of wolves howling drowned out the sound of a woman screaming. _

*****

_ It took them a good three days until they were somewhere far deep into the Russian countryside. The driver had dropped the family off at the train station and then were picked up by carriage to their safe house.  _

_ “Lord Romanov,” one of the butlers greeted, “a package was sent to you this morning.” _

_ “A package,” Nikolas placed the luggages down and looked at his wife.  _

_ “Yes my lord,” the butler led them inside the house and into the dining area. “This came in the mail.” _

_ Nikolas’ eyes widened at the shape. He knew that shape more than anyone else. Quickly he ran up and started to unwrap the brown wrappings. His breathing hitched as he saw the long rectangular shape of his family’s sword case.  _

_ “A letter came with it to,” the butler handed him a small envelope. _

_ Nikolas shakily opened it and felt his heart drop. _

‘Dear Nikolas,

It’s quite interesting to think you could run away and I wouldn’t find out where you’d be. Have you forgotten that your sweet daughter is rightfully mine? No matter. I will allow you and your wife to spend time with your daughter until I see fit when I will take her from you. However, if you decide to run away again, the consequences will be much more severe. 

Sincerely, your friend.

P.S. I had hope the sword would be returned to you before you arrived at your safe house. It isn’t good to allow maids near such valuable family treasures.’

_ Nikolas had dropped the letter and fell onto his knees. As long as his daughter and that man were connected, they couldn’t run anywhere. They wouldn’t be safe if they tried to defy him. _

_ “I’m so sorry my child,” he cried softly, “I’m so sorry.” _

*****

_ Nikolas walked into his study and sat on his desk pouring a glass of vodka. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Opening the drawer he saw the pistol, the same pistol he had taken with him when they were running away 5 years ago. Grabbing it, he looked at the silver bullets that were loaded into the chamber. Closing the chamber he walked to the window and looked down at his daughter playing with the dog.  _

*****

_ “Come on Vera, come on girl,” the young redhead called out to the German Shepherd to chase after her. She happily laughed as the dog licked at her face and looking up, she smiled. “Papa!” _

_ “Hello Natalia,” Nikolas smiled as he walked up to her with one hand behind his back. “Vera go inside.” _

_ The dog obeyed and went inside the house. _

_ “What’s wrong papa,” Natalia was oblivious to what her papa had planned. “You seem sad. Why’s that?” _

_ “Because your papa is a terrible man,” Nikolas kneeled in front of his daughter, “won’t you give your papa a hug to make him feel better?” _

_ “Of course!” Natalia wrapped her arms around her papa.  _

_ Nikolas could feel the tears forming in his eyes and bit on his lip to prevent him from crying aloud. He moved his hand from his back and placed it on the side of his daughter’s head. _

_ “Papa,” Natalia couldn’t move her head to see what her papa pressed against her, “papa what’s going on?” _

_ “Forgive your papa Natalia,” he cocked the gun and his finger trembling on the trigger. _

_ “NIKOLAS!” _

_ Snapping out of his daze, he felt Natalia being pulled out of his arms. Looking up, he saw the shocked expression of his wife. _

_ “Nikolas, what have you done?” _

_ “I’m so sorry Ariana, I didn’t know what else to do!” _

_ “Natalia sweetie please go inside and lock your room, okay?” _

_ The young redhead nodded, not understanding what was going on. One of the house maids took the girl inside and Natalia called Vera to follow. _

_ “I’m a weak man Ariana, your husband is weak.” He broke down and started to cry as he dropped the pistol. _

_ Ariana felt pain for her husband, she kneeled down in front of him and took him in her arms. _

_ “You are not weak Nikolas. You are never weak.” _

_ “I was going to kill our daughter Ariana, I was going to kill her so she wouldn’t have to suffer.” Nikolas gripped his wife’s arms. “We’ll never be free from him. I’m so sorry Ariana. I sold our daughter to the devil.” _

_ Ariana couldn’t help but continue to comfort her husband. She didn’t have to look but could feel someone watching them. She knew that  _ man _ would never allow any harm come to their daughter. Ariana wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of losing her husband and daughter in one day, she had no choice but to stop Nikolas from killing their daughter.  _

_ “We’ll get through this my dear,” she comforted her husband, “one way or another.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every action has consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to everyone who commented and all the love! It's because of your love that this chapter got out a lot quicker than expected. Trust me I'm hella slow on updates especially for new fics.
> 
> Anyways we got a dark chapter here so let's go on with the warnings
> 
> Warning! Blood. Violence.

_ She could remember the flames _

_ How hot they felt _

_ The sounds of her parents screaming as their home went up in flames _

_ It was terrifying _

_ All too terrifying _

_ “Natalia,” looking up Yelena smiled at her, “everything will be okay.” _

_ The small redhead smiled and looked solemnly at the ground. She held tight onto the house maid’s hand. They were the only two survivor of the horrific incident that came upon her family three weeks. She gripped Yelena’s hand tightly as she could recall the words of her papa. _

Forgive your papa

Forgive me little one

_ Those were his last words before he suffered from the hotness of the flames. _

*****

_ It was the night of her 8th birthday that her happiness ended _

_ That everything was taken away from her _

_ She could remember the shouting coming from her parents. She could remember her papa bursting into her room and started to throw her things into a suitcase.  _

_ “Papa,” she groggily called out as she rubbed her eyes. _

_ Nikolas looked up and smiled at her, “Don’t worry little one, everything will be okay.” _

_ “Nikolas are you mad?” Ariana entered the small redhead’s room. “Have you gone mad?!” _

_ “NO!” The Romanov patriarch shouted and growled at his wife. “I am not mad Ariana, I’m doing what’s best. It’s best we leave  _ tonight _!” After finishing putting the last piece of clothing into Natalia’s suitcase, he picked her up and dragged the luggage. “Come Natalia, I know someone who will help you.” _

_ “I don’t understand papa,” she nuzzled into her papa’s neck, “is something wrong with me?” _

_ “Yes little one, something is terribly wrong with you.” Nikolas pressed his daughter a bit too tight against his chest. “Papa will make sure you feel better.” _

_ “Papa you’re hurting me,” Natalia cried as her father’s nails dug into her side. _

_ “Nikolas please stop, as your wife, please listen to me.” Ariana grabbed her husband’s wrist. “You have to stop, even with tonight being your only chance, you  _ can’t _! Don’t you understand, he’ll find us. They’re linked together Nikolas.” _

_ “For now they are, but soon she’ll be free. She’ll be free of his mark.” _

_ Nikolas was shocked as Ariana slapped him. This caused him to drop Natalia, causing her to cry as she fell onto the floor. _

_ “P-papa?” Natalia felt afraid, oh so very afraid. _

_ “You dare strike your soulmate Ariana,” Nikolas trembled in anger.  _

_ Ariana panted heavily, “She’ll never be free of his mark Nikolas and you know that. She’s a part of him just as much as he is. There’s nothing we can do.” _

_ “You doubt me Ariana? We can remove his mark, it’s possible. Once the mark is gone, she’ll be free of him…. _ we’ll _ be free of him!” _

_ Ariana shook her head and started to tear up, “Even with the mark gone, their bound for all eternity Nikolas. Life will find a way to bring them back together.” _

_ “You don’t believe me do you? You doubt that we’ll be free of him.” _

_ “Nikolas please, listen to yourself. It’s crazy, it will never work.” _

_ Nikolas snarled, angered that his wife believed that they could never be free of that monster. That their daughter will forever belong to that  _ beast _.  _

_ “If you’re not with me, you’re against me.” _

_ “Nikolas, you know I love you with all my heart, but please stop this madness. I can’t bear the thought of losing you and our little Natalia.” Ariana wrapped her arms around her husband. “Let this anger go and just let it be.” _

_ “You’re right Ariana, my love.” Nikolas leaned down and kissed his wife. Natalia screamed as she heart a loud ringing. “But it’s too late, I’ve sold my soul and our daughter to the devil,” Nikolas said coldly and watched his wife’s body slip from his grip. _

_ Natalia watched as her mother fall onto the ground, her eyes lifeless and blood spilling from her body. _

_ “M-mama?” Natalia felt frightened. She didn’t understand why her papa hurt her mama. _

_ Nikolas let out a cry of pain as Vera bit into his arm. Natalia snapped out of her trance and ran. She ran into her father’s study and hid underneath the desk. Her heartbeat quickened as she heard her papa enter the room. _

_ “Natalia, little one please come out.” Nikolas searched the room for his daughter. “There you are!” Natalia squealed as her papa dragged her out from underneath the desk. “You know better than to hide from your papa.” _

_ “Please let me go papa,” Natalia tried to get out of her papa’s grip. “Please papa, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” _

_ “I know little one, I know. Your papa’s sorry too.” He kneeled in front of her and cupped her face. She could see the tears running down her papa’s face. “Forgive me Natalia. Forgive your papa. Forgive me little one.”  _

_ Her eyes widened as she saw her papa pull out the pistol. She didn’t understand why her papa was hurting everyone. Why her papa had hurt mama and Vera.  _

_ “Papa will make everything okay,” he smiled shakily, “papa will fix everything.” _

_ “Lord Romanov!” Yelena ran into the room and gasped as she saw Nikolas point his pistol at Natalia. “Lord Romanov, you mustn't!” _

_ “Leave Yelena! Forget everything you’ve seen!” _

_ Before Yelena could leave, the sounds of howling were heard around the estate. Her body froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  _

_ “Nikolas, it seems you’ve forgotten our little deal.” _

_ Natalia watched her papa growl and stand up, he then pointed his pistol at a man.  _

_ “You bastard! This is all your fault! All your fault! My wife is dead because of you!” _

_ The man laughed and in a blink of an eye had Nikolas by his throat and slammed against the wall.  _

_ “My fault? Is that so?” The man chuckled. “You’ve forgotten that it was your foolishness that was tarnishing the Romanov name. You were  gambling your family’s money. Even your poor wife tried to stop you but you couldn’t. You wanted everything, wanted to gain power and more fortune. You thought you could bring tremendous honor to the Romanov name….but instead, you brought nothing but shame.” He gripped Nikolas’ throat a bit tighter. “Your wife’s dead because you decided to gamble. The night of a blood red moon, you thought I wouldn’t take notice of your plans? You thought I’d be too busy to even keep an eye out on you in case you decided to run off again.” When the man grinned, Natalia could spot fangs. “You’re a bigger fool than I thought Nikolas. You could never get rid of me. Your daughter, she belongs to me. And even if you tried to get her mark removed, I would’ve come for her right away. Even if her mark was removed, we’re still connected. Our souls forever bonded because we’re soulmates.” _

_ “Fuck you,” Nikolas snarled. _

_ The man laughed, “Seems like you’ve still got some bite in you.” He threw Nikolas onto the floor. _

_ “She’ll remember this night,” Nikolas groaned as he sat against the wall. “She’ll remember the moment you decided to kill her papa.” _

_ “True, but she’ll remember her papa killing her beloved mama.” The man grabbed the pistol and pointed it Nikolas’ heart. “But she’ll forget, she’ll forget everything. After all, a soulmate is supposed to protect their other half, right?” He asked in a mocking tone. “Don’t worry Nikolas, I’ll do a much better job at protecting her than you.” _

_ With that, the Romanov’s family pistol took it’s last victim. Natalia was frightened as the man walked up to her.  _

_ “Don’t fear me little one,” for some reason his touch put her at ease, “everything will be okay. Sleep now. The fire won’t harm you.” The moment he placed his hand on her forehead, Natalia fell asleep in his arms. Fake memories of her family dying in a fire replaced the true horrors that she experienced. “Here,” he carefully placed Natalia into Yelena’s arms. “Take her to America where her distant uncle lives. He’ll be informed of what happened.” _

_ Yelena wordlessly nodded and followed him outside where a care waited for them. _

_ “My driver will take you to my private jet, I already have passports for you two.” _

_ Yelena protectively held the child against her. “You won’t harm her right? You won’t hurt her in the way Lord Romanov had done to Lady Romanov?” _

_ The man chuckled, “I would never harm my soulmate, but it’s too early to say she won’t...once she gets older. But it’ll take a while for her true memories to come back. After all….ignorance is bliss.” _

*****

_ The door to the small condo opened and out came a tall burly man with black hair and neatly trimmed beard and mustache. _

_ “There’s my niece,” Ivan laughed and held her. “My goodness you’ve grown.” _

_ “Hello Uncle Ivan,” Natalia smiled and hugged him.  _

_ “You’ve gotten very pretty, and soon you’ll be just as beautiful as your mother.” _

_ The young redhead smile grew. Ivan and Yelena led her inside the condo.  _

_ “You’ve come a long way little one, you must be very tired.” Ivan smiled and patted her hair. “There’s two spare rooms, you both will take one. You must sleep too Yelena, you must be exhausted.” _

_ “Thank you Ivan,” Yelena bowed her head. _

_ “Thank you Uncle Ivan.” _

_ Ivan watched as the blonde lead the small child to their rooms. Once they were out of his sight, Ivan’s smile dropped into a frown. He headed into the living room and grabbed his coat and headed out. A few minutes later he took a seat on the park bench.  _

_ “I trust you won’t make the same mistake as Nikolas,” a man asked sitting on a park bench behind Ivan’s. _

_ “No I won’t. I know better than him to even think about going against you or any of your kind.” _

_ The man chuckled and threw some bird seeds for the pigeons. “Smart man, of course you’ll receive some funds for the girl so she could have a more comfortable life. So you won’t have to worry much.” _

_ “And what if Natalia wants to go to a private high school? Wants to study abroad for college?” _

_ “If that’s what she wants in life, then she’ll have it. Whatever she wishes, I’ll grant for her.” _

_ “I see,” Ivan folded his hands onto his lap, “have you’ve always known? That your soulmate would be a Romanov heir?” _

_ “Dreams Ivan, I’ve had dreams. It was only a matter of time till it came true. Of course I had no part in Nikolas’ gambling. You know the saying ‘Life finds a way to bring soulmates together’. Of course no one said there would be a fair and peaceful way to do so.” _

_ “You know there will be people who won’t be happy about this.” _

_ The man laughed softly, “I appreciate your concern Ivan, but at the current moment, everything is on the quiet side. I’ll take care of any hardships that will occur.” The man got up and wiped a few leaves off his coat. “Thank you for your services Ivan. If you ever need anything, you know how to contact me.” _

_ “Of course Lord Rogers,” Ivan paused a bit before speaking again, “were you aware of such beings that could remove a soulmate mark?” _

_ The man chuckled, “Of course, though it’s only temporary. A soulmate mark will reveal once again when both people are near each other and they’ll feel a tingling sensation on their body.” _

_ “So you knew what Nikolas was going to do.” _

_ “It helps when you have a friend who specializes in reading people’s minds.” Ivan could sense the small warning the man gave. _

_ Once he was gone, Ivan cried softly. Nikolas was a fool, thinking he could ever outsmart that man. Now Ivan had to tread carefully with Natalia in his life.  _

_ “Nikolas you fool, why didn’t you listen to me.”  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia finally gets an interview at The Howling Commandos, too bad the position she's given isn't the one she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, here we are with another new chapter. In this chapter I'm adding a very familiar AU/troupe.

**Keynotes:** [....] speaking in Russian 

_ 18 years later _

Natalia took in all the sights her apartment had. The 26-year-old had finished college two years ago and had finally gotten an interview at one of NYC’s biggest corporations. It had taken her a bit longer to finish college after she was majoring in business but also minoring in dance. Despite all the obstacles she faced, she mad graduated top of her class and also interned in _Stark Industries_ afterwards. Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, had decided to put a good word in the company _The Howling Commandos_. Natalia was in complete shock after Pepper had told her that she was able to secure her an interview for the CEO. The strawberry blonde saw promise in her young intern and decided that _The_ _Howling Commandos_ would be a perfect place for her to grow. 

Alongside her  _ Stark _ internship, she had also starred in a few small dance companies. This of course caused talent agents to get her to sign on into their company. Unfortunately Natalia had to decline them, though she would never forget the words an agent said to her.

*****

_ A year and a half ago _

_ The 25-year-old said goodbye to some of her cast members. Turning around she was shocked to see a handsome young man. _

_ “Miss Natalia am I correct?” _

_ The redhead blushed, “Yes that’s me, can I help you?” _

_ “The name is Alexei Shostakov,” he smiled at her. _

_ “Russian?” _

_ The man nodded, “Though I haven’t been to my home country in 9 years, so my Russian is a bit rusty,” he rubbed the back of his neck. _

_ “That’s alright, we can just continue speaking in English. So what can I do for you?” _

_ “I have to say that this was the most exquisite performance of  _ Swan Lake _ , I mean you were completely graceful as the prima ballerina. I’ve seen plenty of ballets and not once did a dancer, such as yourself, has ever captured my attention. Though what intrigues me, is that you’re not part of any famous companies. May I ask why?” _

_ “Ballet may run through my blood, but I’m pursuing a career in business. It’s been my dream to work for the best corporation in the world.” _

_ Alexei frowned, “But you have so much skill as a ballerina. An amazing dancer such as yourself, shouldn’t put their skills and gifts to waste! Join my company Natalia, and you’ll become the world’s greatest ballerina.” _

_ Natalia felt uneasy as the young man held her hands in his own.  _

_ “Please don’t touch me,” she quickly got out of his grasp and stepped back. “Listen Alexei, you aren’t the first to try to talk me into making a career out of dancing. I’m not interested in becoming a famous ballerina.” _

_ Alexei sighed, “I apologize for my action beforehand. But please remember Natalia, it is better to spread your wings as a free bird, then to be caged by the company of wolves.” _

_ Natalia was confused at what he said. “Thanks for the advice and the offer, have a good day Alexei.” _

_ As she walked away, Alexei frowned, [The life you’re heading towards, is not the life for you]. _

*****

After taking a shower, she had finished her hair and started dressing up. Looking at the mirror she smiled, wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt, and the finishing touches were her favorite pair of low black heels. After one final look at the mirror, she stepped out of her apartment and into the cab she called a few minutes beforehand. To be honest, she was completely nervous. She had heard all good things about  _ The Howling Commandos _ , but what interested her more was that the executive director was a  _ woman _ . Natalia was inspired by her and wanted to become a famous woman in the business world as well. She understood the scrutiny that women faced in the workplace, that’s why she was passionate in pursuing a career in business.

Once the taxi driver announced their arrival, Natalia paid the fare and gave him a tip as well. Stepping out of the cab, she felt herself becoming nervous as she now stood in front of the building. It was extremely different than  _ Stark Industries _ and obvious that there were professional artist touches to it. She calmed herself before entering as a couple of guards opened the door for her. Walking up to the front desk, she smiled.

“Hi there, my name is Natalia Romanov.”

The woman up front gave her a quick look before typing her name into the computer. “Ah yes, you’re 15 minutes early before your interview.”

“Sorry, I just have a habit of being early.”

The woman smiled, “That’s good ethics to have, you’d be surprised that people come here for interviews with only minutes and even seconds to spare.” She handed Natalia a visitor pass. “Take that elevator on the right and go up to the 36th level, that’s the floor for marketing. Miss Potts put in a very good word that you’re very good with people and numbers.”

Natalia gave a small bow, “Thank you.” She walked towards the elevator and pressed 36. Marketing had always been one of her strong points, it gave her a challenge and she got a thrill out of it.

Once arriving to the floor, she was led to a chair and was told that the head of the marketing team would be with her. A few minutes later, a man came up to her. 

“Miss Romanov?” Looking up, she saw a man with orange red hair and a mustache. The man gave her a smile, “My name is Mr. Dugan, but feel free to call me Dum Dum.”

“Hello Mr. Dugan,” Natalia smiled at him and shook his hand that he recently held out. 

“I'm the leader of the marketing department, I appreciate you for coming in.”

“It's no problem sir.”

Dum Dum rubber the back of his neck, “Though unfortunately you cannot work in this department.”

Natalia’s eyes widened, “I don't understand… I'm sorry if I did something wrong.”

The man let out a small laugh, “Oh no you did nothing wrong, it's just that my boss wanted to give you a much better position.”

Even though she wasn't giving an interview, the CEO had already decided to promote her.

“I don't understand…”

Dum Dum shrugged, “He claims you're a bit over qualified for marketing.”

“But marketing is the position I applied for and want.”

He gave her a apologetic smile, “Sorry miss, but boss’ order. I would've loved you on the team especially with how Miss. Potts talked about you.” Dum Dum let out a sigh, “Take the elevator and go to the 51st floor. It'll take you to the floor where the boss works.”

Getting up, Natalia gave a small bow, “Thank you Mr. Dugan.”

*****

Natalia was really confused, she didn't understand why the CEO wanted to give her a better position. He had to understand that Pepper specifically told him that she was qualified for marketing and nothing else. Finally arriving on the floor, the doors opened and she gasped as she saw a beautiful brunette in front of her. 

A smile was former from her red lips, “Miss. Romanov?”

Natalia was a bit taken back by her English accent, “Ah yes that's me.”

“My name is Miss. Carter but please call me Peggy.”

“It's an honor to meet you Miss. Carter…. I mean Peggy. You're such a inspiration to me and why I wanted to go into business.”

Peggy blushed, “I'm flattered Miss. Romanov. And can I saw it's wonderful to meet you. Pepper couldn't stop talking about you.”

“Then you were fully aware that I was supposed to be part of the marketing team.”

“Oh of course dear, but the CEO insisted you for something else.”

“Couldn't he have just sent someone else to do it?”

Peggy laughed, “Oh I'm afraid not dear, you see he  _ personally  _ wanted to tell you himself. So if you please follow me.” As they walked by, they noticed another brunette but with shorter hair. Natalia noticed she was furiously typing.” Natalia this is Miss. Hill but her real name is Maria. Maria is the secretary for the CEO.”

Maria looked up and smiled, “It's a pleasure to meet you Natalia. I'm basically the big guy’s babysitter.”

“Is he that much trouble,” Natalia asked. 

Peggy laughed, “Oh heavens yes. Though he does have his serious moments.”

Maria nodded, “I suggest you hurry Peggy. I don't think he'll be too happy that you're hogging her,” she teased the English woman. 

“Oh pish posh, he can wait after all the trouble he makes us go through. Come Natalia.”

The redhead continued to follow Peggy. Apparently this man’s office was a few feet away from Maria’s desk and it seemed that he liked his privacy. 

“Well here we are, let me just talk to him.” Peggy opened the door and Natalia waited outside. It took five minutes before called her from inside. 

Opening the door, Natalia spotted Peggy first standing behind a large desk. The English woman gave her an apologetic smile. 

“I'm sorry dear, but we just missed him.”

“He makes me leave a department I really wanted to work in, and then leaves before he has a chance to interview me.” Natalia blushed at her words. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak out of terms.”

Peggy laughed, “Oh no worry dear. Anyways he left this for you.” She handed the redhead a package. “It's just basically guidelines on what you're doing and also information about the job.”

Natalia opened the package and read a few lines, “I'm going to be his personal assistant?” Personal assistant was the one position she did not want, no matter who the person was. 

“I know dear, I'm sorry but of course the pay will be good. Though he will allow you time to work on projects for the marketing department.”

Natalia read the income she was given and nearly choked. Obviously this man was paying her  _ way _ too much, even though she was also be given to work in the marketing department on the side. 

“Is he serious? I mean it's whole lot of money.”

Peggy just smiled, “Well he believes that you should be paid based on your skills. Plus he trusts Pepper to recommend someone with talents such as yourself.”

Natalia sighed, she was being paid a hefty amount to the point where she could buy a house and a nice car. “So when do I start?”

“Tomorrow at 7am. Oh and don't worry about transportation. Mr. Rogers will take care of that.”

“Thank you Peggy.”

Peggy watched Natalia walk out of the office before speaking, “So what do you think of her.”

A tall muscular blonde stepped out from a hidden room. He wore a white dress shirt with black slacks. A smile graced his lips. 

“She's everything that I could've imagined and more.”

Peggy smiled and shook her head, “Please go easy on her Steve. You gave her a different job than she really wanted, even though she'll work marketing part time, I'm sure she wanted a full time job for it.”

Steve shrugged, “Making her my personal assistant is the easiest way I can keep an eye out on her. Besides,” he gave her a grin that showed his fangs, “I'll have lots of time with my soulmate….. My  _ future  _ queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I originally was going to have Steve and meet in here, but I changed it. So ya'll gotta wait till next chapter.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia finally gets to meet her boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes an extreme quick update from me? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!! Nah I'm just kidding, I was watching The Winter Soldier on Thanksgiving so that gave me totes inspiration for getting this chapter out a bit quicker. Also here's another AU/troupe that gets thrown into the mix.
> 
> Also this chapter is a bit longer so enjoy :)

Natalia found herself on the suburbs of New York City. She smiled as she stood in front of a small blue house. It had been a while since she had seen both Ivan and Yelena, the last time she had seen them was five years ago. It was surprising that both of her guardians had turned out to be each other soulmates. When she was eleven, they had gotten married and the trio had moved into a much bigger place. Relaxing herself, she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She found herself smiling as she heard the bark Cornelius - the family silver brindle akita inu. 

The door opened and a blonde woman smiled, “Natalia welcome home my child,” she pulled the redhead into a hug.

“Thank you Yelena.”

Yelena ushered the young woman into the house and a blue of grey and white can up to her.

“Cornelius, hey boy,” she crouched down and started to pet the silver brindle. 

The dog barked and happily licked her face.

“There’s she is,” Ivan appeared and smiled, “come give your uncle a hug.”

Natalia laughed and got up, nearly running and embraced her uncle. “It’s been so long uncle.”

Ivan chuckled, “Far too long my child,” pulling away, he sighed and stroked her cheek. “You look so much like your mother.”

“Thank you uncle.”

“So please tell us about the job you got. We’ll discuss it over dinner,” Yelena ushered them into the dining room.

Once the food was passed out and wine was poured, Ivan began to question his niece. 

“So have you finally gotten a job at  _ Stark Industries _ ?”

Natalia shook her head, “Miss. Potts actually recommended me to a better corporation.”

“Oh, and which corporation is that,” Yelena asked as she took a sip of wine. 

“It's called  _ The Howling Commandos _ .”

Natalia winced as the glass Ivan held was shattered. His body trembled in fear. Yelena felt his fear and placed a comforting hand on his. Snapping out of his trance, he looked at his soulmate and smiled and then looked at his niece. 

“Congrats my child. I heard it's hard to get a job there.”

Natalia nodded and sip her wine. “I was originally there for marketing but ended up being the CEO’s personal assistant.”

Ivan had to calm himself. “Hopefully that man won't give you a hard time.”

The redhead snorted, “I haven't seen the man yet.”

After dessert was served, Natalia headed out in the backyard with Cornelius. Ivan and Yelena watched the two from the kitchen. 

“ _ That  _ man,” Ivan growled as he gripped the kitchen counter, “just what the hell does he think he's doing?”

“Ivan,” Yelena hugged her husband, “please don't….don't do anything rash. It's bad enough that Nikolas defied him. I don't want Natalia to lose you…. and I don't want to lose you either.”

Ivan let out a heavy sigh, “I'm sorry my dear. It's just I wasn't expecting him to make such a bold move.”

“She's his soulmate. He'll do anything to keep her close.”

Ivan nodded, he made a mental promise. That if anything were to happen to his darling niece, he would tell her  _ everything _ . Starting from the night her parents died to her true heritage 

Natalia said goodnight to her uncle and aunt. Ivan gave her a big hug. 

“If anything happens Natalia, you come straight here, okay?”

Not understanding her uncle's words, she nodded nonetheless. 

*****

Natalia sluggishly reached for her phone to turn off the alarm clock. She had set her alarm clock to wake her up at 5am. She was never really a morning person and hated the fact that she had to be at work at 7am. Back as an intern at  _ Stark Industries _ , she had to be at the office at 8am. Sighing, she headed to the bathroom to get ready. She wore a black work dress that had short sleeves. Natalia also applied light makeup and styled her hair with curls near the end. 

Looking at her phone, it was only 6:10am and started to brew herself some coffee from her Keurig - a lovely gift she received from Yelena. Nearly done with her coffee, her phone buzzed and received a text message. 

-Hello Miss. Romanov, this is your driver Bucky Barnes. I am waiting outside in the silver Mercedes. 

Natalia nearly choked, why the fuck was her driver in a Mercedes? 

“This guy must really pay his employees really well.” Heading out her apartment and exiting out the main lobby, she spotted a handsome man. He had his hair in a pony tail and was well built, the black suit also didn't help to show off his physique. 

“Hello Miss. Romanov,” he smiled. 

Natalia blushed, “Uh Barnes was it?”

“Please call me Bucky or James if you wish.”

“James is fine,” there was no way in hell that this guy was human. Looking at her phone it read 6:35am. “Shit I'm gonna be late.”

“Don't worry Miss. Romanov, I'll get us there in no time.”

Entering the car and buckling up, Bucky adjusted the mirror and started to drive. Natalia was impressed at how well he managed to drive through the traffic. It was obvious that he was used to the streets of the city and knew every single shortcut. 

“Wait, I have to buy him coffee,” Natalia quickly remembered that her boss needed coffee every morning.

“Don’t worry darling, we’ll get the coffee,” Bucky winked through the mirror. He perfectly paralleled park in front of a Starbucks. “Just tell them it’s for Rogers and they’ll know what to make.”

Nodding, Natalia took a glance at her phone. Surprisingly it was only 6:40 and she quickly ran inside. Thankfully she was next on the line.

“Uh I need a coffee for Mr. Rogers.”

The barista nodded and told her the total. She reached into her bag and pulled out the company’s credit card. It didn’t take long for the coffee to be done and she headed back to the car.

“Don’t worry we got fifteen minutes left.” Bucky had managed to get her to the building with ten minutes to spare. He tossed the keys to one of the security guards before following Natalia into the building.

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave the car with them?” Natalia was confused as to why he was following her inside.

Bucky shrugged, “Eh, they know what to do with it. Come on.” 

Once entering the elevator, Bucky punched the floor number they needed to go to. Natalia took a glance at him and got a much better look. He was definitely handsome and quite attractive. She found herself blushing a bit more than beforehand. The redhead definitely had unclean thoughts as she looked at his pony tail. 

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly, he could definitely smell the faint scent of her arousal. Though he was charmed, Steve would kill him considering the guy’s soulmate was attracted to him. 

“Well we’re here,” Bucky announced making Natalia snap out of her trance.

They walked out of the elevator and Maria looked up and shook her head as she noticed Bucky.

“He’s gonna kill you,” she said as she typed.

Bucky leaned against her desk, “He’s just a punk, he won’t kill me. Besides I was just curious about the new hiree.”

“Are you friends with Mr. Rogers,” Natalia asked, “I thought you were just my driver?”

Bucky looked at the redhead and laughed, “Sorry darling, I ain’t your driver. But I am friends with the big guy.”

“Then why did you pick me up?”

Bucky shrugged, “Call it curiosity. Besides I texted your actual driver last night, telling him I was going to pick you up.”

“He’s still gonna kill you,” Maria reminded.

“And I’m wondering what all the ruckus is going on,” Natalia felt herself shiver at the voice. All eyes fell upon a gorgeous looking blonde man that stood behind him. Like Bucky, he too wore a black suite but with a dark blue tie. Natalia felt tranced as his blue eyes locked onto her own emerald. 

Bucky chuckled as Natalia lost herself in the sight of Steve, “No need to fear the guy.”

Natalia snapped out of her trance and blushed, “Your coffee Mr. Rogers,” she held out the cup which he graciously took.

Steve gave her a charming smile, “Thank you Miss. Romanov, and please call me Steve.” He then brought his attention to Bucky. “I appreciate that you decided to personally drive Miss. Romanov here, but please Bucky don’t ever do that again.”

“Aw come on Stevie, I was just having fun,” he took a much better look at Natalia and grinned, “besides she’s such a pretty face.”

Steve let out a low growl, “Leave now Buck.”

Bucky raised his hands up in defence, “Alright, don’t forget, Wanda invited you to dinner.” With that the other man left.

“Come along Miss. Romanov we have work to do.”

Nodding, Natalia followed him into his office. For some reason this man’s presence alone comforted her and made her a bit nervous. She could feel the masculinity and power he exerted even through the way he walked. She watched him sit into his desk and then pulled out a stack of papers. 

“I just need you to review these, and once finished I also need you to review and finalize the review from last month’s sales. Your desk is the one right outside of my office.”

“Of course Steve.” 

He gave her that charming smile once again, “Oh and Miss. Romanov, welcome to the team.”

“Thank you Steve,” taking the stacks of paper she left his office and to her new desk.

“If you have any questions feel free to ask,” Maria said over her shoulder.

“Thanks,” Natalia smiled before starting up the computer and getting to work.

As she worked she noticed that there weren’t any major complaints the company had - and if there were any, they were obviously dealt with swiftly. She also noticed that they never had a drop in sales, even their stocks were perfect. The man seemed young - albit a few years older than her, but it was obvious that he knew what he was doing especially since he was running a well known business. 

“Wow Pepper was right, you really are organized.”

Natalia nearly jumped as she heard Steve’s voice. Looking over her shoulder, she blushed and smiled. “Thank you. I try to make things a bit more easier.”

Steve smiled at her, “Well she wasn’t kidding when she said that my company would be in good hands. Once you finish, I’ll need you to organize my schedule for the next few days, especially since I have a meeting coming up in four weeks.”

“Yes sir,” once Steve left, Natalia exhaled not realizing she was holding her breathe. The way he pressed against her made her shudder. He felt very warm and his scent was intoxicating. She shook her head, she was determined not to be that person that had a crush on their boss as well as sexual fantasies. 

Steve entered his office with a grin, he knew that his presence alone could effect her. It was the response of her soulmate mark. He knew he was going to have fun with his darling love. 

*****

Natalia relaxed a bit as she finally finished reviewing the paperwork he had given here.

“Here,” Maria handed her a cup of steaming coffee, “you look like you could use the extra caffeine.” 

The redhead gratefully smiled at her co-worker. “Thanks, didn’t realize how much it was.”

“Steve likes to be very thorough with his work. That’s why he likes to have a second opinion with things.”

Natalia took a sip of her coffee, “It shows. I mean the sales from this company is amazing and the amount of deals you guys get from meetings, it’s just wow.”

“Steve takes great pride in every accomplishment but he takes even greater pride when his employees do good work.”

“That explains the salary.”

Maria grinned, “He’s extremely generous.”

“Thanks for the coffee, but now I gotta go and take care of his schedule.”

“Good luck, also don’t mind him if he starts to be a bit rude. He strives for perfection. Though considering your new, you might be spared.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Natalia focused on Steve’s schedule and nearly choked. Obvious this guy doesn’t take long breaks and everything is back to back. She was surprised that he wasn’t stressed from all the work overload. She tried to lessen the amount of appointments he had each day and spread them. Once finished she knocked on his door before given permission to enter. “Here’s your schedule,” she handed him a few pieces of paper.

Steve was impressed, “Well I have to say you did an amazing job. Usually I try to stuff everything all together.”

Natalia shrugged, “Most of the small stuff I grouped together and rotated between those days alongside the days you had appointments. Of course I made the more important appointments first.”

“Thank you Miss. Romanov,” Steve smiled, “why don’t you get some lunch.”

“Would you like me to get you anything, I mean I am your personal assistant and getting your food is part of my job.”

Steve looked at his watch and saw they had a few hours to spare, “How about we go out to lunch.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, what would you like to eat?”

“Anything is fine with me.”

“Great, I know this great diner that serves the best milkshakes.” Getting his coat and walking out of his office, Natalia grabbed her own coat before they headed downstairs. “The diner is only a couple of blocks so we’ll just walk.”

Natalia nodded as they took the elevator. For some reason she had the urge to move closer to him, she could feel her body feeling a bit warm and tingly. She shook her head to compose herself. Steve noticed her small movements and grinned inwardly. He had a much better control on himself than his soulmate did. The blonde couldn’t wait for the day that her need and desire to be closer to him would become insatiable. 

*****

Natalia was impressed by the diner, it was a small place but the moment they stepped in, it had a cozy atmosphere.

“Steve welcome,” a woman in her early 50s greeted. “Oh and who is this lovely lady?”

“Agnes it’s great to see you again, and this young lady is my personal assistant….Miss. Romanov.”

“Ah Russian I see,” the woman smiled at her, “welcome to Judy’s Diner, named after my great grandmother.”

“Thank you,” Natalia smiled.

“You’re usual booth dear?”

Steve nodded, “If you don’t mind.”

As they sat down, Agnes gave Natalia a few moments as she jotted down Steve’s order. She then decided on a cheeseburger with a strawberry milkshake - with Steve’s persistence that she order one and wouldn’t regret it. It only took a few minutes before their order came.

“Try the shake first.”

“Alright boss,” she grinned teasingly. Natalia moaned as the flavor hit her tastebuds. “God you weren’t kidding.”

“Glad you like it dear, the milkshakes are a family recipe,” Agnes said proudly. “Steve’s been coming here for a while and is our most loyal customer.”

“I’m not surprised, with amazing shakes like this, I’d come here all the time too.”

“Well enjoy your meals sweeties.”

Steve smiled at Agnes before bringing his attention to Natalia. “So Pepper said you also did some ballet while interning.”

She nodded as she took a bite of her burger, “Yes, I was very good at it but I loved business more.”

“I could imagine you as a professional ballet dancer. The world at your feet and you indulging from all the applause.”

Natalia blushed, “Please you flatter me. Every agent wanted me but I had to turn them all down for my passion.”

“Would you ever consider owning a ballet studio?”

She paused for a moment, never once did such an idea was put into consideration. “Now that you’ve mentioned it, not really.” She put her burger down before frowning. “I was told that I had obtained my love for dancing for my mother. I guess one of the major reasons why I never really pursued a professional career in ballet was the death of my parents.”

Steve placed a comforting hand on her own. Natalia felt her mark hum a bit before the sensation went away. “I’m sorry to hear that and I apologize for upsetting you.”

The redhead shook her head, “It’s not your fault. It’s been awhile since I’ve talked about my parents.”

Once lunch was finished and Steve paid for, they headed back to  _ The Howling Commandos _ . Arriving to their floor, they noticed Maria had a serious look on her face.

“Steve,  _ he’s _ here to see you.”

The blonde sighed and put his hands in his pockets, “Thanks Maria. Natalia why don’t you head on over to the marketing department.”

“Are you sure?” Natalia was confused.

He gave her a gentle smile, “Yeah I’m sure.”

With a nod, Natalia headed to the elevator and onto the marketing department floor. Steve’s face became serious as he headed into his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it....warnings should be heeded and memories start to resurface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like no motivation for a while to write but it came back and I actually got my goal to update this before the new year started. Anyways some drama but I promise some steamy things are to come.

He was stunned to see the man standing in front of his desk. Steve wasn’t expecting him to take time to visit him.

“Fury,” he greeted as he closed the door.

The tall bald dark skinned man turned around, he was always in black and had an eye patch over his left eye.

“Seems like you’ve got a interesting new employee,” he leaned against Steve’s desk, “wanna tell me what’s a Romanov doing here?”

“I hired her because Pepper recommended her.”

The man’s eye narrowed at the blonde in front of him, “Rumor’s are starting to spread Rogers.”

“And what rumors pray tell,” Steve asked as he took off his jacket and hanged it on the back of the chair before sitting down, leaning back. “You know I don’t dabble in such thing.”

Turning around Fury crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s about  _ why _ you hired her. Some say she’s just a pretty face, of course you  _ never _ hire a pretty face especially to work so closely to you.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed, “Spit it out.”

“The other rumor is that she’s your soulmate Rogers.”

“So what of it?”

“It’s just small talk for now, but if word gets to the council.”

“It won’t,” the blonde leaned over his desk and folded his hands. “I’m not saying anything about these rumors. Let these people make assumptions. Besides the council has no right of what I can do.”

“If she wasn’t a Romanov they might have let it slide.” Fury took a seat in one of the chairs and leaned back. “But if they do find out you’re spending time outside the office with her, they’ll be suspicious Rogers. You know how they feel about families such as the Romanov’s.”

Steve growled, “She’s no threat to us nor will she ever be.”

“And how can you be so sure about it?”

“Because I sought to it, that’s why. I took care of the problem.”

Fury gave Steve a serious look and took what he said into consideration. He knew to trust Steve’s words. He cared for the young man and taught him everything he needed to know in order to survive. 

“Alright Rogers, but I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” 

Steve snorted, “Of course, I know Fury I’ll be careful.”

With a nod, Fury got up and left the blonde man alone in his office. Once Fury was gone, Steve leaned back into his chair and sighed. He took all the necessary precautions if he wished to make Natalia’s his. Of course there was the obstacle that was the council, still he’d take care of them as well if need be. 

*****

While Natalia was having the time of her life in the marketing department, she couldn’t help but feel  _ worried _ . She didn’t understand why Steve needed to send her a few floors away if someone came by to visit him. Maybe it was his lover….the thought of him being with someone upsetted her, but why? Shaking her head, she read over the reports from last month and gave a few tips on how they could improve. 

“Hello Miss. Romanov,” the burly figure of Dum Dum came into view, “how’s it going?”

“Very well, I’m surprised how good these numbers are.”

Dum Dum puffed out his chest, “I take pride in this department. How’s the life of being Mr. Rogers assistant treating ya?”

Natalia just shrugged, “Nothing bad….well for now I should say.”

The man gave out a small chuckle, “There’ll be times that Steve needs to be reigned in, but I’m sure you can handle it. I mean if you can handle a man as eccentric as Stark, then Steve should be a lot easier.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. She spotted Peggy walking up to them. “Is something wrong Peggy?”

The British woman had a frown on her face, “Steve told me that you can go home early.”

“Is everything alright?” Natalia was worried, was the person that Steve met upsetted him so much? “Is Steve alright?”

“He’s fine, he just needs to be alone right now. You’re driver is waiting for you in front of the building.”

Nodding, Natalia took her stuff and said goodbye to the two before heading down to the main floor. She didn’t know why she felt the need to go back to Steve’s office and comfort him, but she knew better. If the big man needed to be left alone then he should be left alone. Still it was hard to fight the instincts she was feeling but shrugged them off the moment she was at the main floor. She spotted a man with brown hair and a bit of a bald spot.

“Miss Romanov, my name’s Phil Coulson but please call him Phil.” He smiled and held his hand out.

Natalia shook his hand and smiled back, “It’s nice to meet you Phil and please call me Natalia.”

“Shall we,” he opened the door and she needed.

As Phil drove, Natalia just looked through the window. She had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from ordering Phil to turn the car around. She didn’t realize she was at her apartment until he announced their arrival a second time.

“I’ll be picking you up at 6:15am everyday unless specified,” Phil said as he opened the door for her.

“Thank you Phil,” once he left Natalia headed inside.

*****

“It’s been a while since you’ve contacted me Ivan,” Steve took a seat next to him at the bar.

Ivan took a drink of his scotch before speaking, “I don’t understand why my niece needs to be your personal assistant.”

Steve just chuckled, “It’s easy for me to keep an eye out on her. She’s my soulmate Ivan, we’re bound for life.”

“And what has your council have to say?”

The blonde just snorted, “Nothing at the moment.” He thanked the bartender before taking a sip of whiskey. “As long as nothing happens,  _ nothing _ will happen.”

“You say that as if you’re so sure,” Ivan grumbled into his drink. 

The black haired man grunted in pain as Steve slammed him against the bar. Blue eyes turned dangerous red. “Careful Ivan,” he growled, “you should know better than to threaten me.”

“Of course I know, but do you think you’re so sure that  _ others _ will prevent you two from being together?" 

Another painful grunt left his lips as Steve’s grip on his throat tightened, “I’ll  _ kill _ anyone that tries to take her away from me.”

Once he let go, Ivan gasped for air and held his throat. He knew better than to get in Steve’s way, but others wouldn’t hesitate to take away what rightfully belonged to the blonde. 

“I may not be in that type of business anymore, but word does get around Steven. You’re not the only one who’s interested in my niece.”

“Of course I know that, but do you think that’s enough to stop me?”

“You’ll die then.”

“They have to try first,” he grinned before leaving. 

*****

_ “Papa,” a young Natalia happily cried out as she ran into her papa’s arms. _

_ The man laughed and lifted her up, “There’s my beautiful little princess.” _

_ She squealed as his beard tickled her face. Looking over her papa’s shoulder she saw her mama walking up to them. _

_ “How’s my baby doing?” _

_ Natalia went into her mother’s arms and kissed her cheek. “I missed you mama.” _

_ “We’re together and we’ll always be together.” _

_ Natalia no longer felt the warm embrace of her mother. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at the lifeless eyes of her mama. _

_ “M-mama?” She fell onto her knees and shook her mama’s body. “M-mama, please mama, wake up!” _

_ “I’m sorry little one,” she saw her papa pointed a gun at her, “I’m so sorry.” _

Natalia shot up as she awoke from her dream or rather….nightmare. She eased her breathing and placed a hand over her heart. It felt real... _ too _ real to be just a nightmare. Her body shook as the images replayed over and over. Normally she had happy dreams about her parents, memories of them she remembered when she was little. So why did she suddenly have a dream about her mother laying down dead and her father pointing a gun at her. Looking at her nightstand she saw the picture of her parents, smiling beside her as she was hugging her German Shepherd. It was the only picture she had of them and helped remember the happy times she had with them. 

“Maybe it’s just the stress from worrying about Steve that made me have those nightmares.” She hugged herself and pictured the blonde man wrapping his arms around her. She didn’t understand why she wanted to call out his name or why she needed his presence. Of course it didn’t occur to her why the soulmate mark on her hip was slightly tingling and then stopped. 

*****

“You should seriously stop pacing around before you make hole in my carpet,” Bucky drawled as he sat in his recliner.

Steve stopped and glared at his friend before continuing his pacing. Wanda walked into the living room with some drinks.

“Are you that worried about what Ivan said,” she asked as she handed him a glass of wine before handing Bucky one.

Steve took a sip before leaning against the frame of the fireplace. “Not really but I can’t help but to worry.”

Wanda took a seat on her mate’s lap, “So it’s not only the council you have to worry about.”

Steve nodded and looked into the fire. “I don’t want her to remember but I know sliver of her actual memories will start to appear.”

“You feel it,” Bucky asked.

“Just recently, I felt her having a nightmare. Fuck I had to fight the urge to run to her and hold her.” Steve took another sip of wine. “The sensation of her mark will start to get stronger and stronger.”

“She’ll have the urges to need you and want you. The question is, once she learns the truth, will she be willing to accept you?”

Steve knew Wanda was right. The power to suppress her memories was strong, but as the years gone by it had start to wither. Of course them meeting will cause her memories to resurface and the truth would become harder to hide. He knew that once she knew the truth, that she would be reluctant to be with him. Of course their soulmate marks would prevent it, still Natalia would fight it.

“If she learns the truth, she can never deny me. I’m her other half, the one her soul calls out for. She’s mine for all eternity.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be an easy errand of getting lunch, turns into a confrontation with a couple of robbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised some steamy stuff, but of course some drama in the middle and more steamy stuff at the end. Hahaha still no smut yet guys ;). Anyways I promised to update and here we are. Unfortunately I won't be able to update as fast as this week I'll be busy between work and getting ready for my vacation to Arizona. Ugh I cannot wait to get away from the weather here in New York and be somewhere nice and warm.

Phil had picked her up on the dot and began their trek to Starbucks to get Steve's drink. Once arriving at  _ The Howling Commandos _ , Natalia made her way to Steve's floor. The moment the elevator doors opened she saw Maria pacing back and forth, phone against her ear and yelling. 

“ _ Now _ you decide to be late?!” After a couple of minutes she calmed down. “Alright but just come here as soon as possible.” Once she hung up the phone she spotted Natalia. “Sorry you had to see that, it seems that out boss called to tell me he's going to be late.”

“But he has a conference call in an hour.”

The brown haired woman gave her a smile, “Let's just hope he doesn't get caught speeding. Until then, just leave the drink in his office and do your unusual thing.”

Nodding her head Natalia headed into Steve's office. Once placing the drink on his desk, she sniffed the air and smelled something good. Her eyes fell upon Steve's black jacket on his coat rack. Walking up to it, she picked up the jacket and inhaled the scent. It smelled like the mountains with a hint of pinewood. She didn't expect this kind of scent from Steve considering he seemed more of a city guy. For some reason Natalia couldn't get enough of the scent and it nearly made her dizzy and her body felt aroused. Blushing she shook her head. 

“Get a hold of yourself Romanov. Don't fall into that stupid office romance troupes,” she scolded herself and quickly walked out of his office. She found herself bumping into a solid wall of muscle. “Ow,” she held her nose and looking up she blushed again. “Steve! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there.”

He gave her that boyish smile, “It's alright. My fault considering I'm late and was hurrying to my office.” His hand tilted her chin up, “You're not hurt, are you?” Shaking her head, he smiled. “That's good.”

Walking past her, he went to his office. Natalia blushed a bit, composing herself she headed to her desk and went to work. 

*****

The moment Steve stepped into his office, his senses were hit with the smell of Natalia’s arousal. He let out a low growl as his cock stiffened in response. The blonde knew he had no time to fix his problem, so he eased his breathing and tried to relax himself. Images of her laying on his desk or bent over it haunted his head. He held onto his desk and gripped the edges tightly. Being an artist had its repercussions as he continued to picture the redhead withering beneath him, moaning at his name.

_ Alpha _

_ Fuck me _

_ Breed me _

“Fuck,” he bit his lip and slipped his left hand into his pants. He started to palm at his erection and checked the time. Steve had about thirty minutes to relieve himself and prayed that Natalia didn’t enter his office during that duration. 

*****

Natalia tried to work but couldn’t help be distracted. His scent and the feel of his muscular body brought out a side that she didn’t know she had. Everything about him was alluring and she wanted to be a part of it. She felt captivated by him and didn’t understand why. Maybe it was just a silly crush after all, she didn’t understand how soulmate marks worked. Her uncle never explained it and Yelena had trouble trying to answer her questions. 

_ “You’re being stupid Natalia, there’s no way in hell that Steve could be your soulmate.” _ He was the definition of an Adonis. She felt a surge of jealousy as she imagined another woman being his soulmate. Natalia stiffened in her seat, she didn’t understand by she felt warm and a bit hot. She took off her cardigan and hoped it would cool her down. Her soulmate mark hummed with a desire that she had never felt before.  _ “Easy Romanov, just calm down. I’m sure it’s nothing.” _

Maria could smell what was going on and nearly growled. First the asshole was late and now he’s masturbating. Oh she was going to give him hell later on that’s for sure. 

*****

Peggy walked in and raised a brow at Maria as she also smelled what Steve was doing. 

“He’s not serious, is he?” The British woman asked in a hush tone.

Maria just nodded and scowled. “I’m going to kill him later. He’s late and he’s doing  _ that _ . Honestly I don’t give a fuck if he’s our boss.”

Peggy sighed, “I’ll just text him that his first appointment is in 10 minutes. Hopefully he’ll be ready by then.”

*****

Steve felt like a child and blushed as Peggy walked into his office after replying that she could come in because he was done.

“Seriously Steve? Are you just that  _ cliche _ ?” 

“I’m sorry,” he slumped in his chair, “I couldn’t help it! I smelled her arousal and I just couldn’t…”

“Oh stop right there Steve, I don’t want to hear anymore. I hope you get the smell out as soon as possible before your first appointment arrives. I don’t think any of our clients need to know that you  _ jerk _ off in your office.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve mumbled.

“Here,” she threw him a pack of moist towelettes from her bag. “Use those to clean your hands and this,” she threw a small bottle at him, “to get rid of the smell. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy,” she smirked at him before leaving. When Peggy passed by Natalia’s desk, she could smell the redhead’s arousal as well. It wasn’t as strong but it could be enough to stroke someone’s curiosity. “Natalia darling, would you like a mint?”

“A mint?” She tilted her head.

“Oh yes, they’re very good and you must be nervous as you’ll be seeing one of Steve’s clients for the first time.”

“Sure,” Peggy smiled and reached into her bag. She handed the redhead a piece of mint wrapped up. “Thanks.”

“Enjoy dear,” the brown haired woman walked away. She knew the mint would help rid of Natalia’s arousal. Peggy couldn’t allow Steve to screw up especially since his soulmate had finally appeared. 

*****

It was a while until Peggy reappeared with Steve’s first client. When Natalia looked up, her eyes widened at the man beside Peggy. He definitely gave Steve a run for his money in terms of muscle and strength. The man had long blonde hair and a air of royalty around him.

“Ah this must be Steven’s new employee,” the man smiled as he stopped by Natalia’s desk.

“Mr. Odinson we must start the meeting,” Peggy insisted.

“Of course Lady Carter,” he nodded, “It is a pleasure to meet you…”

“Natalia Romanov,” Natalia smiled meekly.

The man’s smiled brightly, “A pleasure Lady Natalia. I am Thor Odinson and a friend of Lord Steven.”

“And your also wasting time,” Steve’s voice rang out with annoyance. “Thor if you could  _ please _ .”

“Of course Lord Steven, again a pleasure Lady Natalia.” Peggy gave her an apologetic smile before ushering Thor into Steve’s office.

*****

“Your mate seems like a lovely woman,” Thor grinned as he sat down in the chair.

Steve sighed as he walked behind his desk to sit in his chair, “She’s not my mate  _ yet _ Thor.”

“Ah I see, so she still has no memories of that night?”

“For no she doesn’t, she sees them as nightmares than memories.”

“Hm I see,” the long haired blonde stroked his beard. Thor’s nose twitched a another grin was forming. “Lord Steven you dog!”

Steve groaned, “Thor  _ don’t _ .”

“If you two insist on acting like a couple of rowdy pups instead of pack leaders, then I see no choice but to stay for this meeting.”

“Sorry Peggy.”

“My apologies Lady Carter.”

“Now you boys behave,” Peggy smiled and left.

“So let’s get down to business,” Steve smiled and Thor nodded.

*****

Natalia was curious to know what the meeting was about, but knew than to sneak around. She never expected to see someone that was as big as Steve, but for some reason she preferred Steve’s physique than Thor’s. She wanted to know what it would feel like being pressed against Steve’s body especially while being naked. A flush was on her neck and immediately shook her head and continued her work. 

Right after his meeting with Thor, Peggy came back with another man. This went on for the next few hours before it was time for lunch. Natalia got up and knocked on Steve’s door.

“Come in,” his voice answered and she opened the door so her head could peak in, “what’s up Natalia?”

“I’m about to get lunch, would you like me to pick you up something?”

“You like sushi?”

She blinked a few times, “Sushi? Uh I like sushi.”

“Good, I’ll text Phil to bring you up to this great sushi place. They know my order anyways.”

“Of course sir.”

*****

It was a nice and small sushi restaurant the moment Natalia saw it. Entering the restaurant, she looked at the menu while she told them that she was also ordering for Steve. The restaurant had too many good looking selections and decided to go with a lunch special combo. Once they were done with both orders, she used the business credit card and thanked them. She told Phil to stop by a convenient store so she could buy a couple of water bottles. 

“Nobody move!” A few other customers screamed as two guys came in wearing a black ski mask. The one that was talking was bigger than his companion. “Everybody stay where you are and no one gets hurt, hey old man,” he pointed his gun at the store owner, “empty everything out of the register, NOW!”

The store owner nodded and was shaking as he tried to open the register.

“What’s the hold up old man,” the other man growled.

“Hey leave him alone, he’s just scared,” Natalia shouted.

The second man glared at her and smirked, “Ain’t ya a pretty thing.” He walked towards her, but before he could touch Natalia, she smacked his face, “You’ll pay for that you know?”

“Let me go you asshole,” she squirmed and kicked him in the balls.

“Fucking bitch that’s what you are,” he snarled and grabbed his knife, “now I hate to ruin that pretty face of yours.” Natalia bit her lip as he cut her shoulder, “Everything else is free game.”

“I wouldn’t continue hurting her if I were you,” Phil entered the store and leaned against the counter.

“Who the fuck are you,” the bigger man growled.

“My name is Phil Coulson and I work for the man known as Steve Grant Rogers.”

The bigger man’s eyes widened and looked at his companion, “Put the fucking knife away right now!”

“Why,” the second man was really annoyed, “I’m just having fun.”

“We’re in  _ his _ territory dumbass!”

The second man dropped the knife and looked back between Phil and Natalia. “Shit, shit.”

Both robbers ran but the bigger man didn’t know about the small tracking device Phil planted on him as he left. 

“Are you alright sir,” he asked the owner.

The old man nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

“My boss will be sure to pay for any of the damages. Do you have a first aid kit?” The owner nodded and handed Phil a small first aid kit. He walked over to Natalia. “You okay Ms. Romanov?”

She nodded, still shocked at what happened, “What did that guy mean that they were in Steve’s territory?”

“Mr. Rogers own quite a few buildings around here, I guess they were desperate for cash and had no idea.”

Natalia felt that Phil was covering up a lie but didn’t pry any further. “That hurts,” she winced as he cleaned up the cut.”

“Apologizes Ms. Romanov, trying to prevent any infections.” After he wrapped up the cut, Phil patted her shoulder gently. “All better, how about we go back.”

“Okay.”

*****

“Oh darling are you alright,” Peggy wrapped her arms around the redhead, “Phil texted me what happened right after he dropped you off.”

“That was quick,” Natalia murmured and hugged Peggy back, “I’m alright, just a bit shocked that’s all.”

“You’re not hurt are you,” Maria walked up and noticed her wrapped arm. “He won’t like this.”

“What do you mean,” Natalia asked.

“Natalia in my office please,” Steve’s voice rang through the floor.

“No matter how Steve will act, just know that he’s only acting that way is because he’s worried,” Peggy smiled at the redhead.

Natalia nodded and headed into Steve’s office, she quietly closed the door as she entered. Looking up, she noticed Steve’s haggard appearance. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was a bit ruffled up. 

“Are you alright? Phil told me what happened.”

“I’m fine, nothing but a scratch, but other than that I’m fine.”

“The owner told me that you stood up for him,” he gave her a small smile, “that was very brave of you but also stupid.”

“Excuse me,” she raised a brow, “I wasn’t going to allow them to hurt an old man.”

“They had guns on them Natalia, you….you could’ve been  _ hurt _ .” He gently placed his hands on her shoulder. “You could’ve  _ died _ Natalia.”

“Why are you being so worked up about what happened?”

“Because I can’t lose you!” Her eyes widened at his confession. “I’m sorry, I consider you one of my friends Natalia. And I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost someone close to me.”

“It’s not like I was planning on being part of a robbery,” she blushed and then removed his hands off of her. “I appreciate the concern Steve, I really do, but I can handle myself.”

Steve just sighed and gently cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against the apple. “Just promise me you’ll be more careful, okay?”

“Yes sir,” she rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

Steve chuckled and dropped his hand, “I’m already paying for the damages and everything else will be taken care of.”

“Just what do you mean?”

“Nothing Natalia, why don’t you go home. I’m sure your mentally and emotionally exhausted after what happened.”

Natalia didn’t know why, but her instincts told her that Steve was lying and something was going to happen. She mentally berated herself and blamed the events that had just happened to her. Maybe she did need rest.

“Okay, if you insist.”

“Good, Phil and Bucky will escort you home.”

“You that worried?”

Steve just shrugged, “Just call it a precaution.”

*****

It was late at night when the two robbers were arguing amongst themselves.

“I fucking told you, we should’ve kept moving on,” the bigger one shouted.

“How was I supposed to fucking know we were on the guy’s terf?”

The first man growled and lifted his companion up, “Use your fucking nose you dumb mutt! Now he’s gonna be after us!”

“Relax,” he pushed his friend away, “ain’t no way he can track us.”

“Guess again gents,” the two robbers shivered and looked where the voice was coming from. Stepping out from the shadows was a man in a nice tailored suit. “You honestly thought you could get away without some sort of punishment. I have my friend to thank for, after all he was the one that put the tracker on the big guy’s jacket.” The bigger man looked over his shoulder and spotted a small blinking red dot. “You  _ hurt _ her,” the man growled, “you hurt  _ my _ mate.”

“We-we had no idea who she was,” the other man trembled. “Honest to god, I didn’t smell you on her, I swear. I-if I did, I wouldn’t have.”

“It doesn’t matter, you two were in my territory and to make matters worse, you hurt my mate. That goes without consequence.”

“P-please sir, we promise we’ll stay away from your terf and the girl.”

The man grinned and cracked his neck, “Sorry gents, but you know how it is. An alpha must always protect what’s theirs.”

The two robbers let out a blood curdling scream as the sounds of growls filled the warehouse. Bucky grinned as he saw his friend coming out of the warehouse.

“Have fun?”

Steve just rolled his eyes, “Let’s go, we’re done here.” 

*****

Natalia entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror before she headed into the showers. She began to unwrap the bandage and her eyes widened. Already the wound had started to heal.

“That must be some powerful hydrogen peroxide antiseptic that Phil used.” After hanging her towel and entering the shower, Natalia sighed happily as the warm water hit her skin. She imagined Steve pressing his body against her and her hand started to move down her body.

She bit her lip as her index finger was teasing her entrance and gasped as she finally slipped the digit in. Adding another finger, she began to moan out Steve’s name. Images of him fucking her against the tiled walls filled her mind. She could picture him growling her name, his dick stretching her out. For some reason an image of him biting on the juncture of her neck made her come hard. 

“God Natalia, you’re already having perverted fantasies about your boss,” she blushed and resumed her shower. 


End file.
